fiery little girl
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: short stories revolving around Lily Luna Potter. 1. Ginny. 2. Scorpius. 3. Dudley. 4. Karl Jenkins. 5. Lysander. 6. Remus. 7. Voldemort. 8. Blaise 9. She loves her crazy family. 10. She just wants a friend. 11. The AHT goes against Headmaster Dumbledore's abuse. 12. The war is won, but it doesn't feel like it. 13. The cage isn't good for much but plotting and gymnastics.
1. our hometown's in the dark

**Voldemort Wins! AU for Creativity Month**

 **Pairing (platonic) Lily Luna/Ginny**

 **Insane House Challenge: (relationship) Parent/child**

 **Character death**

 **Word Count: 537**

* * *

 **our hometown's in the dark**

* * *

Lily Luna sat in the dungeon, holding onto her mother's hand. This was all that she had known. For all of the five years that she had been alive, she had been trapped in the Malfoy Estate, watching as her mother wept and hearing the other prisoners scream as the Death Eaters came to have their fun. There was no one left to resist.

Lily Luna knew she wasn't meant to be here. This wasn't what a normal childhood was meant to be like. She had heard tales of her mothers own childhood: of warm meals and exploring the countryside and fights with siblings. She hadn't had a warm meal in her life, she didn't know what a countryside was and she was an only child. She had pain; she had chunks of bread and warm water; she had her mother.

Lily Luna snuggled into her mother's side, and her mothers dirty hand reached up to stroke her matted red hair. "You would have liked your father," she whispered softly in her ear.

Her father was Harry Potter, a man of unquestionable power. The war lasted longer than anyone had thought, and they had to go on the run. They were caught, and Harry was killed straight away by Voldemort whilst her mother was captured and taken to the Malfoy Manor. They were going to kill her, but then they discovered that she was pregnant. Lily Luna did not know the end to that story yet.

"We would have been a good family," her mother said softly, kissing her daughter on the head. "We would have two other children, so you could have people to play with. It would have been a good life."

Lily Luna could hear laughter from another cell, but her mother ignored it. "I love you so much, Lils."

Lily Luna fell asleep in her mother's arms. When she woke up, a man was stood in the corner of their pen. "Hello, Lily," he said, his voice a hiss.

Lily Luna didn't know this man. He kind of scared her, as his eyes were red and his nose was like a slit. "Hello," she replied, not knowing what else to say.

Her mother felt cold beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked her, looking down at her like she was his prey.

"I suppose," she replied, clasping her mothers freezing hand. Why wasn't she helping her?

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked her, holding a hand out for her. "I can take you to somewhere nicer than this."

Lily Luna glanced at her mother. "What about my mum?"

The man's face seemed to soften. "I don't think she will be able to go anywhere. She passed away during the night."

Lily Luna blinked tears back. "I—I—" and then she started to hysterically sob.

"Hey, it's okay," the man said, after a moment's pause. "You've got me now."

After a hesitation, Lily Luna takes his hand. "You can help me?"

"Yes, I can. Follow me, I can give you a warm shower."

* * *

With the daughter of the supposed saviour on their side, all resistance shattered, and the world crumbled under Voldemort's rule. Lily watched as nations were destroyed, and laughed.

* * *

Yeah… I would expand it more but then it would take too much away from the Ginny/Lily Luna relationship.

~Butter


	2. you are who you are (you can't change)

**Creativity Month: Different House!AU (Lily Luna is in Gryffindor according to TCC…)**

 **Pairing (friends) Lily Luna/Scorpius**

 **Insane House Challenge: (style) past tense**

 **Word Count: 332**

* * *

 **you are who you are (you can't change that)**

* * *

Lily Luna sat on the sofa, her arms curled around her knees. She felt awful. Her week had been awful. She had never expected the hostility from her brothers. James Sirius was always so nice to her as a kid. She didn't realise that he hated Slytherins so much; she had never thought that he would have insulted her just for being in Slytherin. She couldn't control where the hat put her, she couldn't control her personality, she couldn't control anything. She felt helpless, fat tears slide down her face.

"What's wrong?" a voice said, sitting next to her.

Lily Luna looked up to see Scorpius bloody Malfoy, the child her uncle was always warning her cousin away from. "Nothing," Lily Luna replied, wiping her eyes.

"Rough time?"

Lily Luna looked away, preparing to stand up and walk away. "Hey," Scorpius said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know what you're going through."

"You do?" Lily Luna looked up at him with all her eleven-year-old hopefulness. "How can you, you're smart and funny and everyone likes you."

"That's only within Slytherin, though." Scorpius sighed, crossing his hands over his knees. "The other Houses hate me because of what my father did in the war."

"How did you get over it?" Lily Luna asked, watching as his eyes flicked around the room.

"I learned to ignore the pointed stares, and became popular within Slytherin so that there are plenty of people to defend me."

Lily Luna twirled her tan thumbs around each other. "I don't know how to become popular," she mumbled, embarrassed by her lack of social skill.

"It's fine." Scorpius grinned at her, revealing a set of bright teeth. "If you're friends with me, everyone will love you!"

Lily Luna thought that that was a bit arrogant, but it didn't bother her that much because he was offering her his friendship, and therefore his protection. She needed that: especially from James Sirius. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I appreciate it."

* * *

 **And they were friends forever-more…**

 **~Butter**


	3. don't let anyone say you're worthless

**Creativity Month: Squib!AU**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Dudley Dursley (familial/platonic)**

 **Insane House Challenge: (restriction) only two characters**

 **Word count: 427**

* * *

 **don't let anyone tell you that you're worthless**

* * *

Lily Luna sat by the lake, her feet dangling in the water. Everyone else was at Hogwarts now, whilst she was in a Muggle neighbour. She guessed it was quite fitting, seeing as she was practically a Muggle anyway. Stupid. Useless. Worthless. She threw a stone into the water.

A shadow fell over her, and the next moment someone was sitting down next to her. "Lily Luna?" the person asked, a confused tone deep in their voice. "What are you doing here?"

Lily Luna looked up to see Dudley Dursley, a relation of hers. "What are _you_ doing here?" she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. "Last time I heard, you were living in Surrey. This is London."

"Yeah, well, I moved," he said, his tone going dark. "I thought the Term had started already?"

"Yeah, September First. The only this is that you have to be a Witch to go, and a Squib just ain't gonna cut it." She kicked her foot angrily into the water. "It's not like I'm not smart enough to go: I know more than Molly, for God's sake, and she got to go! But no, I can't go because I can't perform enough magic for them. Stupid fu—"

"I think I get it," Dudley replied, placing a hand on her shoulder supportively. "Do your parents know that you've gone out?"

"They're too busy working to care about their shitty Squib daughter."

"I don't think you should be using that sort of language," he said, wincing. "You're only twelve."

"I can use whatever language I want." She frowned. "Did you know that we lived here?"

"Yes. Harry recommended the apartment for me. So I can meet with him more often."

Lily Luna hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm sure your parents don't care that you're a Squib, though, Lily Luna," Dudley added, going back to a previous topic. "They're not the type."

"You didn't see the disappointment on their faces when my letter never came." Lily Luna turned her eyes onto her father's cousin. "What do you know about it, anyways?"

"Just that they fought against someone who wanted to kill Squibs. They wouldn't have done that otherwise, Lily Luna."

Lily Luna felt like arguing against that point, but she couldn't be bothered. "Come on," Dudley said, pushing himself up and holding out a hand for her. "Let's get you home, and we can talk to your parents about how you're feeling."

"Fine." She sighed, before grinning at him. "But you're buying me food first."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, bossy."

* * *

 **Um.**

 **~Butter**


	4. sharp mind, sharp teeth

**Creativity Event: Pureblood!AU (Lily Evans was a pureblood, so Harry was a Pureblood, so Lily Luna was a Pureblood)**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Karl Jenkins (tcc) (romantic/ex)**

 **Insane House Challenge: (word count) 321**

 **Word Count: 321**

* * *

 **sharp mind, sharp teeth**

* * *

Lily was a Slytherin Princess, elegant and graceful and so-beautifully Pureblooded. Everyone wanted to be her, or be with her, or kill her. She was always watching, always waiting, always wanting to sink her claws into someone who messed up.

Her personal Prince was Karl, clumsy and loud-mouthed, but he made up for it with his hopeless beauty and undeniable intelligence. They ruled the castle together, fierce and strong as a couple. They won the crowds and attracted attention and had their power in all the right places. He was Head Boy, and she was a Prefect and the Lead Chaser on the Quidditch team, with a high chance of being the Captain next year. They were perfect.

"Hey," Karl said, perching on the sofa next to her.

Lily could tell that something was off from a mile away. His body was tense, his eyes kept rapidly blinking, and his hands were still when they usually played a rhythm on her legs. "What are you hiding?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He took a breath in. Opened his mouth. Closed it again.

"Spit it out, Karl. I do not have all day."

"I slept with Polly Chapman," he said finally. "I have been bored for a while and she is more interesting than you. Goodbye, Lily."

Lily frowned as he left, but allowed herself to smile slightly as he crashed into a wall. Albus replaced his seat, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder to show the Common Room that he supported her. "Do you want me to beat him up? I will, if you want."

"No thank you, Albus. I believe that his punishment will reach him shortly."

(His punishment came in the form of an exploding potion and a trip to the Hospital Wing).

Lily was still a Princess. Lily was still powerful. Lily did not need any men. All she needed was her connections and her crown.

* * *

 **Well this isn't what I thought it would be lol**

 **~Butter**


	5. The Magician

**Creativity Month: Muggle!AU**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Lysander (romantic)**

 **Albus' name is different only because Harry wouldn't know the wizards any more. The marauders were all (excl. peter) muggles, the black family being posh/rich and the potters just being rich. Remus had a terminal disease, etc. Isolde is the mtf version of Lorcan.**

 **Insane House Challenge: (dialogue) "he has a cool and mysterious air around him. High points!"**

 **Word Count: 1407**

* * *

 **The Magician**

* * *

Lily Luna was walking down the bridge when she was stopped by a huge crowd. Being small, she was able to push through to the front easily, where she saw a man around her age wowing the crowd with magic tricks. He seemed to be doing things that were impossible, yet she was seeing it with her own two eyes. Nobody seemed to be recording this, yet it was so beautiful that all she wanted to do was get her camera out.

He ended the routine with a fancy bow and left the circle he had made. The crowd walked away after clapping, and the man packed his stuff up slowly. Lily Luna walked over to him. "That was cool," she said, holding her hand out for him to shake. "The name's Lily Luna."

"Hi, Lily Luna," he replied, pressing his lips to her hand and causing her to blush. "I'm Lysander. It is nice to meet you."

Lily Luna took her hand back, smiling up at him. "Have you got a phone number?" she asked. "I don't mean to be too forward, I just think it would be nice to keep in contact with you, and maybe arrange a meeting at a later date…"

"It's fine." Lysander grinned at her. "I do have a number. Do you have your phone on you? I can write it in."

Lily Luna handed it to him, and he made himself a contact quickly. "I have to go now, Lily Luna, but I'm sure I'll see you again."

Lily Luna smiled to herself as he left, content. That was easy. Maybe she should ask people for their numbers every day.

* * *

"I found an interesting boy today," Lily Luna told her brother, hanging backwards on her seat.

"Is he nice?" Her brother, James Sirius, asked her.

"He's interesting! He has a cool and mysterious air around him. High points!"

"You always like the weird ones," he teased, poking his tongue out at her.

"He had really cool tricks, okay. Who was it that you liked again? Jessica from Secondary?"

"Maybe," he mumbled, placing his feet in her lap. "Jessica's nice."

"She's _boring_." Lily Luna sat up and got her phone out, and clicked onto the contact Lysander had given her. "Should I text him?"

James Sirius looked over her shoulder. "Go for it," he said, cheering her on. "But what kind of name is Lysander?"

"A sexy one."

 **Lil: Hey, it's Lily Luna from earlier. Are you okay?**

"Boring text," James Sirius said.

"Shut up, Jamie," Lily replied, hitting him over the head. "Oh look, he's replying!"

 **Lys: Hi, Lily Luna. I am well, thank you for asking. How about you? x**

Lily Luna blushed at the addition of a kiss. "Wow, a bit forward, ain't he?"

"Shut up, Jamie, I think it's cute."

"You think anything is cute in your world of fantasy."

Lily Luna hit him around the head, before replying to Lysander's text. This carried on for the rest of the night, and James Sirius had left her at one point to go to his bed. She was enjoying Lysander's wit, and she learned a lot about him: he went to a boarding school in Scotland, he was nineteen, like her, and he had a twin sister, Isolde. She told him about her brother, her cousins, and the disgrace which was the middle child of her family (that was a joke, she assured him. Remus Regulus was very nice, just a little bit annoying and obnoxious and basically a giant prick, but she totally thought of him as a brother). She fell asleep on the sofa, and her brother came in at one point during the night to put a blanket over her.

* * *

Lily had thought that he liked her back. They had gone out a few times, and they had always had fun. But now he wasn't replying. He always replied. Had she done something wrong?

She got a phone call on the third night. It was from Lysander's number, but when she picked up it was a female voice. "Hello," a voice shouted. "I'm Isolde."

"You're shouting," Lily Luna commented, holding the phone away from her ear.

"Sorry," the voice replied, quieter now. "I never know how to work these things. Have you seen my brother?"

"Lysander? Not since Monday, no."

"I don't have any other brothers." The sister seemed tired. "I didn't think you would have. If you see him, can you call this… thing?"

"It's called a phone." Lily Luna didn't know what kind of rock Isolde had to be living under to not know what a phone was. "Do you not know where he is?"

"He went missing on Tuesday." Isolde sighed. "I'll keep you updated, Lily Luna."

Lily Luna didn't know how to process this information as Isolde hung up. She ended up slipping into her brother's bed: he was away at a football game, so this was as much comfort she was going to get from him. "Stay safe," she muttered to herself, before drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

There was a knock on the door almost three weeks after Lily Luna last saw Lysander. She opened the door whilst throwing her hair back into a ponytail. A woman was on the other side, with sharp cheekbones and eyes the same shade of grey as Lysander's. "Are you Lily Luna? You're prettier than I thought you would be."

Lily Luna blinked at that. "Um, thanks, I guess." She didn't know what else to say. "Are you Isolde? Have you found Lysander?"

"Yes. You can visit him, but I've got to tell you something first. Is anyone else home?"

"Only my brother, James Sirius, but he's asleep."

"Good. Let me in."

Lily Luna led Isolde into the front room. "Lysander is in hospital. He was attacked by a Muggle like you for being magical. The Muggle wanted to extract his magic and use it for himself. He is in Azkaban now."

Lily Luna frowned. "Magical? Muggle?"

Isolde rolled her eyes. "The Magical world is one where Witches and Wizards can live freely. Lysander is a wizard, I'm a witch. Muggles are people like you, with no magic."

Lily Luna felt like laughing, but the deadly glint in Isolde's eyes told her not to. "Okay. Um, why are you telling me this?"

"Lysander wants to see you, Merlin knows why. I get him everything he wants. Now, are you okay with the Magical world, or are you going to break his heart? Because if so I'm going to have to Obliviate you." As Lily Luna was about to ask what that meant, Isolde said, "Obliviate is a type of spell that wipes your memory."

"It's fine, I don't care. I've dealt with weird things." One of her ex-girlfriends had some creepy kinks. "When can I see him?"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Goodbye, Lily Luna."

* * *

Lily Luna couldn't help it. Her mouth widened as she looked at the wide range of people in the hallway at this Magical Hospital. "Has that person—"

"Stop gawking, or people will know that you don't belong." Lily Luna rolled her eyes, before going back to glancing at the people with green boils on their heads. "Room 116. Get in, then."

Lysander looked tiny in that bed. "You came," he said weakly, smiling at her.

She rushed over to his side, grabbing his hand. "Of course I did! No matter how hostile your sister is," Isolde bared her teeth, "I still like you."

Lysander laughed weakly. "She's just looking out for me. Don't worry about her."

"Worry," Isolde mouthed, but she grinned slightly after, so Lily Luna wasn't sure on whether she was serious or not.

"I'm not." She was. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be better now that you're here." Isolde definitely rolled her eyes at that, although she turned around quickly so Lysander didn't see her. "I didn't know if you would be okay with this."

"I don't care what you are," Lily Luna declared, holding his hand to her chest. "You're still you, and I like you!"

Lysander leaned up and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. Isolde made a loud noise. "Save that for another time, Loverbirds, Lysander has a lot of recovering to do."

"Of course, Lo," Lysander sighed, relaxing back into his bed. "Will I see you again, Lily Luna?"

She nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Of course."

* * *

 **Aw how cute. Eh**

 **~Butter**


	6. little moon, shoot for the stars

**Creativity Month: Everyone Lives! AU**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Remus (familial)**

 **Teddy 9 years older**

 **Insane House Challenge: (dialogue) "what are you hiding?"**

 **Word Count: 524**

* * *

 **little moon, shoot for the stars**

* * *

Lily Luna sat with Teddy, trying to hold in her laughter as her Uncle Moony walked in. She shifted as the cookies dug into her back, and Teddy grinned at her uncomfortableness. "Hello, Little Moon," her Uncle Moony said, smiling down at her. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Daddy said I could sleep here with you, Auntie, Teddy and Celeste tonight!" Lily Luna said, grinning up at her uncle. "To welcome them back from Hogs. Auntie said yes. Teddy look after!"

"Where is your sister, Ted?" Uncle Moony turned back to his son, accepting her answer. "She isn't with you?"

"She's talking to her friend," Teddy replied, "she'll be down soon."

"Okay."

Lily Luna let out a giggle as the cookie packet scratched her back. Uncle Moony turned to her with his sharp, amber eyes. "What are you hiding, Little Moon?"

"Nothing!" Lily Luna squeaked, widening her eyes.

"She would never," Teddy added, before laughing.

Lily Luna wriggled due to the intense stare her Uncle Moony was giving her, and his Wolfy senses heard the crackle of the packet. "Stand, Lily Luna."

When he used her full name, she knew things were serious. She stood, and the packet fell to the floor. "Where did you get them from?"

"The—the kitchen." Lily Luna hiccuped, feeling a bit scared.

"Why did you take them?"

"I was hungry," she said, pouting.

"If you're hungry, you take a piece of fruit, not cookies. And you should ask before taking things."

His voice was so stern that Lily Luna began to cry, as she was startled and it was the only thing her four-year-old mind knew to do. Teddy stood to the side awkwardly, probably trying to find an escape. "Hey, Little Moon, it's okay." Uncle Moony scooped her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him whilst wiping her nose on his cardigan. "I'm not angry. I was just a bit upset that you took my stuff, that's all."

"I sorry," Lily Luna said, her lip trembling.

Uncle Moony picked her up, twirling her around. She giggled as her legs flew around the room. "If you don't tell your aunt, you can have a cookie before dinner."

"Thank you!" Lily Luna said, taking the cookie eagerly and nibbling on the edge.

Teddy looked at Remus hopefully. "Alright, Ted, you can have one too." Teddy whooped, and Uncle Moony laughed. "You're such a big child, Ted."

"Gladly," Teddy smiled, scoffing the cookie in one go. "It's more fun that way!"

"You remind me so much of your Uncle Sirius sometimes," Uncle Moony sighed, but Lily Luna could barely hear him over the sound of her heart pounding in excitement over the cookie.

"When is he visiting?" Teddy asked. "I haven't seen him in ages!"

"Tomorrow," Celeste said, walking into the room with a bored look in her eyes. "Arcturus told me."

"Ooh, your lover," Teddy teased, poking his sister.

Lily Luna snuggled into her Uncle Moony. She felt a bit tired. Teddy had danced around the house with her for most of the day, and it was exhausting. She felt her eyes droop, and then she was asleep.

* * *

 **I like the concept of Remus being an uncle to Harry's kids. Obvs his fav in this is Lily Luna. And I mean it's canon that Remus is an uncle to Harry's kids and that he has a daughter I mean why wouldn't it be hahaha.**

 **~Butter**


	7. A New Empire

**Creativity Event: Everybody Dies!AU (picking who I want to live out of the dead people, and well not everyone dies. But most. Lol the only two people mentioned alive are lily luna and voldy never mind)**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Voldemort (mentor, teacher)**

 **Insane House Challenge: (Title) A New Empire**

 **Some graphic descriptions. Death mentions i guess**

 **Word Count: 325**

* * *

 **A New Empire**

* * *

It was an Empire built on bones and blood, and he sat on the top of it with her by his side. His little spitfire, the main item to his plan. She stomped out resistance, destroyed lands, and proved to little kids that following Voldemort would bring benefits.

She was Lily Luna. Previously a Potter, now she went be de Mort. She was the daughter of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter: a Half-blood, an accident. She was Lord Voldemort's prodigy, his heir in case he ever died. She was fierce; she was strong; she was a killer.

She walked as if nothing could hurt her, and unless you had a death wish you _wouldn't_ hurt her. Untouchable. Deadly. Monster. So deadly yet so young. A tornado with no direction but a very strong intent to destroy. Unstoppable. Dark. Monster.

The blood dripped down her mouth and the lies fluttered in her eyes. She destroyed families. Damaged buildings. Crushed resistance. She was what you saw in your nightmares: a vision of darkness and pain and blood. She knew how to kill you without a wand: she knew how to use her wand as a physical force to take your life. She would kill you, she felt no remorse, she did not care. Only he could stop her, and he only stopped her if she was going to spill magical blood.

She learned from the best. She had been raised as a monster since he discovered her when she was a month old. He taught her everything he knew. And she used it to her advantage when dealing with old uncles and when she led the Death Eaters.

A new empire built on magic and darkness and death. Buildings made from bones of the enemies and the roads coated with blood. This was the ideal world: a beautiful world, sweet and blissful. This was what she wanted. This was what everyone wanted.

Anyone who didn't was dead.

* * *

 **A bit dark. A bit choppy as well. Quite like the idea of a dark world. A world built with bones. The buildings are literally made of the bones of muggles. The two of them have wiped out the muggles together, and muggle-borns are on thin ice within azkaban. Minerva mcgonagall and harry potter are the walls of voldemorts mansion.**

 **~butter.**


	8. screams travel through walls

**Creativity Month: Dark!AU (what makes up a dark person?)**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Blaise (teacher)**

 **Insane House Challenge: (dialogue) "She's crazy. Crazy!"**

 **Warning for ummm murder and stuff. Like um mentions of rape an that.**

 **Word Count: 2832**

* * *

 **a lick of punishment (screams travel through walls)**

* * *

Lily wakes up to one of her roommates screaming about a fire. "Some of us are trying to sleep," she says, annoyed.

"You could be fried!" Jessica says, her tone shocked. "Don't you care?"

"Not really, no," Lily replies, slipping out of her bed and putting her slippers on her feet. "Are we going to dance around the fire then?"

"She's crazy. Crazy!" Jessica says to Elena, before turning back to Lily. "No, we're going outside until the fire is put out."

"We're in a magical school, Jessica. Why can't they put it out with magic?"

"Because it's a magical fire, duh."

Lily thinks that Jessica is rather stupid for treating her that way, but she lets it slide for now as she wraps her robe around her arms. "Let's go get fried, then."

"Crazy," Jessica whispers again, but if she says anything else Lily doesn't hear it, as she walks into the Common Room, where Professor Zabini is waiting for them.

"Is everyone here?" he asks when the other two finally leave the dorm. "Good. The fire is on the third floor, so reasonably you shouldn't have to go outside, but the school doesn't have much sense so out we go. Are you all warm enough?"

There is a chorus of yes around the room. "Good. Prefects, spread out amongst the lower years and make sure nobody gets lost. Head Girl, with me."

Lily walks over to him dutifully, her head high. "You're to lead the way with me. If any scared First-Years come up to us, don't scoff at them."

"Of course, Sir. I'll act like I care." She smiles at him, positively fake.

"That'll do." To the whole Common Room, he says, "Let's go, Snakes."

They march out as one, and Lily looks politely worried for any eleven-year-old who is afraid that the fire has spread. Professor Zabini sends them off with gentle words of encouragement each time, and Lily is bored of it by the time they finally get outside. The other Houses are already there, and Professor Longbottom walks over to Professor Zabini to tease him for being so late before leading them over to their waiting point. "The Heads of Houses and Head Boy and Girl will be going to find try and battle the fire," Professor McGonagall tells the two Professors, smiling at Lily warmly. "I will stay here with the other Professors and the Prefects to contain this lot."

The Head Boy is called Thomas and is in Gryffindor, and he greets Lily with an unbelievable enthusiasm. "It's nice to see you again, Lily," he says.

"And you."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"Yes, Sir," they say together, which seems to amuse Thomas greatly.

"Let's go, then. Hopefully, we can put this fire out soon," Professor Longbottom says, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

They speed-walk through the castle, and Lily can smell the fire as soon as they get onto the first floor. It smells nice. "Control yourself, Potter, or anyone would think that you want the fire to be here," Professor Zabini hisses into her ear, and Lily smoothes her face into a bored expression as he walks ahead.

The second floor has some patches of flames where the ceiling has fallen, so they try to find a way to drench these flames. "Aguamenti didn't work when we tried it when it was only a small fire," Professor Jingle says, twirling her wand in her hand. "I suppose we can try a foam spell, or find a way to cut off the fires oxygen supply."

Lily knows a spell that can get rid of oxygen, and by the look on Professor Zabini's face he does too, but neither of them say it. It's Dark, and people are afraid of the dark. "We could cast a spell for a thick, fireproof blanket," Professor Longbottom suggests.

This works, and the fire on the second floor is quickly taken care of. They make their way to the third floor, where there is a raging inferno. It entrances Lily, and the fire floats across her eyes in a beautiful pattern. The others make quick work of squashing the fire, but Lily walks forward and makes her fingertips dance along the flames. It tingles and causes Lily to smile. "Enough," Professor Zabini whispers, using his body to shield other eyes from her. "Act at least a bit sane."

Lily snaps out of her trance. "Thanks, Sir," she says, getting her wand back out and silently casting the spell for a thick blanket.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't happen again, Potter."

The fire is soon gone, and the castle is quickly repaired. "Let's go," Professor Longbottom says, "our work here is done."

* * *

 _A body swings from the ceiling, blood dripping slowly down to the floor. Lifeless eyes stare out at nothing, and a knife is lodged in the stomach of the victim. Somewhere a crow weeps._

* * *

Lily wakes up, and the first thing she notices is an empty bed. "Hey, Elena, where's Jessica?" she asks, turning to her dorm mate.

"I don't know," Elena replies, concern on her face. "I'm sure she's just gone for an early morning run or something."

"Yeah." They don't say it, but both of them know that Jessica hates running.

There is a knock at the door. "Are you two in there?" Professor Zabini asks through the door.

"Yes, Sir," Elena replies.

"Get dressed and meet me in the Common Room in five minutes," he says.

Lily listens to the footsteps go down the hall. "Better see what he wants, then," she comments, shrugging her shoulders and grabbing her uniform.

She waits for Elena to get dressed, and they walk to the Common Room together, Elena's fear painted on her face. Lily keeps her normal mask of cool indifference. "Good," Professor Zabini says, nodding at Lily and avoiding Elena's eyes. "You two need to follow me to my office."

"Okay," Elena replies, her voice shaky.

The trip to Professor Zabini's office is long. Lily doesn't know what this could be about, everyone knows that Elena and Lily would never do a prank together so they couldn't be suspects of a prank. By the horror in Elena's eyes, Lily guesses that she does know what this is about. There are two chairs opposite Professor Zabini, and Lily takes the one to the left, closest to the window. "Early this morning, Professor Jingle found Jessica Woods in an abandoned classroom, dead." So it is about Jessica. "I wanted to know if either of you saw anyone come into the Dorm?"

"No, Sir," Lily says, her voice steady. "I had a good night's sleep last night."

"No," Elena echoes, but her voice shakes.

"That's all I needed to know. You can leave now, Potter."

Lily does so, not looking back. Whatever is going to happen to Elena isn't her business.

When she enters a corridor, she watches as Thomas walks over to her. "Hi, Lily!" he says, excited for some reason.

"Hello, Thomas," she replies, voice cool, but she is busy watching a movement in another part of the corridor.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

"Like a date?" Lily screws up her nose slightly, seeing a boy her age talking to a Second-Year.

"Yeah! I think it'll be fun. But if you don't want to it's fine…"

"No, I'll go."

The boy is touching the Second-Year in ways that he shouldn't be, and Lily is disgusted. She watches his face, trying to recognise his features. Thomas seems to skip along the corridor as he leaves, which Lily finds a bit weird, but then she is still distracted by the thing that the boy should not be doing. She turns away.

That night they find out that Jessica Wood was murdered by Elena Foster, and now the girl is going to Azkaban. Lily thinks that her dorm will be a bit empty now. Maybe Indigo will move in with her.

* * *

 _Slumped against a wall, a corpse lays in a puddle of blood. Body parts lie across the room: hands stuck to the walls, for example. Writing hovers above the body, written in red: You Will Never Lay Your Hands On A Child Again._

* * *

"Have you heard about the death of the Ravenclaw Prefect?" Thomas asks her as they look at things in Zonkos. "Two deaths in one week: it's rather scary."

"Do they know why he was killed?" she questions, picking up a joke product and looking at the label.

"Apparently he had been abusing the younger kids in his House." Thomas seems disgusted. "I can't believe someone would do that."

Lily feels a grim sort of satisfaction that other people feel the same way about him. "Good." She takes his hand, smiling up at him. "Let's get a drink."

They spend a nice day together. Lily knows it can't last, and she is right. He kisses her gently at first, of course, but he gets greedy too quickly and Lily finds herself thinking that he's a hypocrite.

She stays in that broom cupboard long after he leaves, and breaks down into tears for the first time since she was five and her mother had just killed her pet rabbit. She tries to keep quiet, but it doesn't work, as a gentle knock sounds on the door. "Are you alright in their?" she hears, and why does it have to be him?

"Yes, Sir," she mumbles quietly, trying to keep her voice low.

"Potter?" Clearly, it doesn't work. "What are you doing in there?"

"Crying, Sir."

He sighs. "Get out."

Lily opens the door and crawls out, and he holds out a hand so she can help herself up. "What happened, Potter?"

"It's been a stressful week. All those deaths, and I'm wondering if I'll be next."

"Don't lie." Lily forgets that she can't lie to him. "It's not going to work on me."

She sighs. "Something went wrong. Something I didn't expect. I can handle it."

"Potter, I don't think I've seen you show true emotion the whole time I've known you. I'm not sure if you can handle it."

"You don't know what I can do, Sir." His eyes turn dark in a way that scares her. "I'll be fine."

"Is it something to do with your Hogsmeade date?" Lily doesn't answer, which he takes as a yes. "What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter," Lily says, meaning it. "I just won't talk to him again."

"Did he… touch you?" His eyes widen in realisation. "Oh, now the broom cupboard makes sense."

Lily flushes. "Like I said Sir, I can handle it." She gives the Password to the wall, which opens up to reveal the Common Room. "Have a good day."

* * *

 _The broom cupboard is small. It is almost like a coffin, which is fitting due to the corpse left inside it._

* * *

Head Girl duties are different without the Head Boy, but not unmanageable. She's managed on her own long enough.

"Stay behind, Potter," Professor Zabini says after Potions when everyone else has left.

Lily breathes in and sits on top of one of the desks. This is fine. She hasn't been alone with her Head of House since he found her in the broom cupboard. He can't know anything.

"I know you're the one that has killed the people," he says softly.

Okay, maybe he does know something. "What do you mean?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Stop the innocent act. I don't care what you've done. I just want to know why."

Lily puts her hands in her laps. "Well, Jessica called me crazy—"

"Potter, I'm not sure you've shown sanity."

Lily rolls her eyes. "She doesn't know me. She shouldn't call me crazy. Then Elena didn't disagree with her, so I had to frame her for the death because that annoyed me."

"What about the Ravenclaw, then?"

"I saw him with a Second-Year. It annoyed me. Disgusted me."

Professor Zabini nods in understanding. Lily doesn't know if she should be scared or not. "I think I can guess what Hodge did. Anything else?"

"No." Not anything worth saying, anyway: the Imperiused Sixth-Year is irrelevant.

"Okay." Professor Zabini transfigures two quills into cups and pours some tea.

Lily takes hers and sniffs it. It's just pure tea: any poison that is easily accessible has a distinct smell: in fact, every harmful poison has a distinct smell. Lily discovered that when she slipped poison into her family's meal. She slipped herself a poison that isn't as harmful, so she wasn't a suspect. Oh, maybe there is something else she should have said, then. Oh well.

She takes a sip. The burn tingles her throat. There is something in there: possibly Veritaserum. That doesn't bother her, Professor Zabini can know anything he wants. He won't, for long.

"How many people have you killed, Potter?" Professor Zabini rests his head on his hand, trying to seem like he doesn't care.

"Eight."

"Who?"

"Thomas, Jessica, the Ravenclaw, my mum, my dad, my brother, Hermione, and Ron."

"I thought that was a Death Eater?"

"I framed them."

"How old were you when the poisonings took place?"

"Fourteen."

"Why did you do it?"

"Wanted to. My mum killed my rabbit. My aunt and uncle never liked me. Albus was a prick. And my father needed to die."

"Why didn't you kill your other brother?"

"He was going to be a father."

Professor Zabini looks surprised at that. "That's a bit sentimental. I didn't think you had any feelings."

"I'm not like you, Sir. The Emotionless Prince. That's what my mum used to say about you. Sir."

"Fair enough." He shrugs. "Does killing excite you?"

"Does it excite you?" she retorts, crossing her arms.

"Maybe." So he gave himself some Veritaserum as well. Maybe that is so it doesn't look suspicious.

"Do you have any recording devices around?"

"Of course not. I do not want to expose your secrets, Lily Luna Potter."

"Good." It isn't quite good, but it's enough of a truth that it's allowed to be said. "Do you like me?"

Professor Zabini closes his eyes. That is enough for her. "I'm your student."

"I know, Potter." He sounds tired. "I didn't mean to."

She leans forward to kiss his forehead, and then his lips. It distracts him, at least. When she draws back, she drops the knife that she slit his throat with. "I'm sorry, Sir. You know too much."

She watches silently as the blood seeps out of him. She didn't want to do it. She likes him. He's kind to her and understood. It is a shame that she doesn't trust his mental defences.

He dies quickly, and there isn't even a look of surprise on his face, just gentle understanding. It is the most annoying thing about the situation. She closes his eyes and rests his hand on his neck as if he was trying to stop the blood from leaking before he died. She disinfects the handle of the knife and rewires the Floo so it seems like someone from Malfoy Manor Floo'd in to see him a few minutes before he died. She would have to modify Draco's memory when he next visits the school, which is tomorrow, or it will be when she sends the letter to him. Before she leaves the room, she modifies her magical signature within the room so it would read like she was only there for only a few minutes.

* * *

The next afternoon, after Lily sees Draco Malfoy, she is called into Professor McGonagall's office. "What's wrong, Miss?" she asks, seeing her downcast face.

"Unfortunately, Professor Zabini passed away yesterday. I was told that he asked to talk to you after lesson. What happened there?"

"He gave me some extra credit, more work to benefit me for when I tried to get a Mastery. He told me I couldn't stay long, he was meeting with Draco Malfoy…" Lily lets a tear slip out. "I never thought my Head of House would die."

Professor McGonagall smiles at her softly. "I know. Pain keeps on coming for you, doesn't it?"

Lily nods. "When will it stop?" she asks lightly. "Will my brother be next? Cousins? I'm only eighteen: I can't lose more people. It's not a war like when my dad was growing up. It's normal time…"

Rambling. It will guarantee that you're not a suspect, as you appear pained.

"I know, Dear. You can take tonight off of your duties, if you want."

"Thank you, Miss, but he would have wanted me to carry on and look after my House." She wipes her eyes. "Will you keep me updated on what happens?"

"Of course, Darling. Off you go, then."

* * *

 _A figure comes to her in her sleep. "You're a monster, Lily Luna," it says._

" _I know," she replies. "And what?"_

 _The figure morphs into Professor Zabini. "Nobody likes a monster."_

* * *

Kk whatever i'm cool with this whatever lol.


	9. stars and moons

**Creativity Month: Light!AU**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Sirius**

 **Bella is light.**

 **Word Count: 344**

* * *

 **stars and moons**

* * *

Lily Luna sat in between her uncle and his cousin. Now that her brothers had gone to Hogwarts, she visited her Uncle Sirius every weekend, and he normally had his cousin, Bella, visiting him. They were both disgraces to the family, and they had become close due to that, especially after the war where Bella had saved Sirius more times than they could count. "Would you like some food, Lily Luna?" Bella asked, pushing herself out of her seat.

"Yes, please," she replied.

Bella left the room, and Lily Luna turned to her uncle. "Please turn into Padfoot," she begged, looking up at him with her dark brown eyes. "It'll be funny!"

Sirius sighed, before being replaced with a dog. Lily Luna clapped, stroking the dog's ears. Padfoot panted, rolling over onto Lily Luna's legs and wagging his tail against her ankles. Bella walked in to Lily Luna stroking Padfoot's belly, and she rolled her eyes. "Change back, Sirius," she commanded, holding her hands on her hips.

Lily Luna giggled, as she was now tickling her uncle instead. "Get off," Uncle Sirius said, laughing, pushing at Lily Luna's hands.

She wriggled out from beneath her uncle, walking over to the table where Bella had lain out three plates of lasagne. "Smells good," Lily Luna said, smiling at Bella.

"Now we've got to see if it tastes as good," Sirius said, poking his tongue out at his cousin. "My bet is that it will taste like poison."

Bella hit her cousin around the arm. "That's only if you cook it, Siri. Come on, then, let's eat."

Lily Luna settled down in between Bella and Uncle Sirius. He ruffled her hair before picking up a fork, and she retaliated by stealing a chip off of his plate. He kicked her gently under the table, so she threw a chunk of pasta at him. Bella just sighed, shaking her head as she ate her food like a normal person. Lily Luna thought that her family was a little crazy, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A bit fluffy i Guess…**

 **~butter**


	10. souls are fickle things

**Creativity Event: Creature!AU (dementor)**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Harry (familial)**

 **Word Count: 397**

* * *

 **souls are fickle things**

* * *

Lily Luna watched from the edge of the crowd. There was a gathering of people laughing and having fun. She wanted to be a part of that. She wanted to have fun too.

Her mind made up, she drifted over to the crowd, who had fallen silent as they noticed her. One of them screamed, and then they all scattered like birds being chased. Lily Luna felt hurt, and if she could cry then tears would be leaking out of her eyes.

She made her way back to her den, drifting straight to her sleeping spot. "What's wrong?" her father asked.

"Nothing," she replied, but her voice was deeper than normal, as if there was emotion in it.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me. Come on, you can talk to me."

"Why do people hate us so much?" she asked, her voice small.

"They don't hate us, they just fear us," he replied, floating next to her.

"Yeah, but why? I haven't done anything wrong: I just wanted to talk to them!"

"People tend to fear what they don't understand," her father replied after a while. "We can change the temperature of a place just by standing there, and people don't understand that as they can't do that without getting some magic thing out and saying some words. It's not your fault: you definitely aren't in the wrong."

"I just wanted to make friends," she said quietly.

Her father sighed. "And you can make friends, only I would recommend only making friends with your own species as we can accidentally suck out fragile souls, and then your friends would be soulless contraptions."

"Okay." Lily Luna stretched her body out and pulled her hood back up. "I'm going to go make a friend right now!"

"That's the spirit!" her father said, before laughing at something she didn't understand. "Go have some fun. I'll have some food for you for when you get back."

Lily Luna was about to leave the room, but then she turned back to face her father. "Thanks for this," she said, meaning it.

"It was no harm to me," he said, "I'm happy to help you."

Lily Luna hummed to herself as she tried to find another one of her species. This would be fun. She would make a friend. She would get to laugh and be happy just like the humans do.

* * *

 **Maybe dementors want friends too?**

 **~butter**


	11. there's too much that time cannot erase

**Evil Dumbledore!AU**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Dumbledore (enemies)**

 **Warning: torture (of a minor or three), death, mentions of really gross pedophilic thoughts**

 **Assignment 5: Gardening: task 3: write a fic that spans a year**

 **Word Count: 5744 (will take point deduction for that)**

* * *

 **there's just too much that time cannot erase**

* * *

i.

Lily Luna sits opposite him, her eyes raised towards the ceiling in an act of defiance. "Now, Lily," he says, his tone disapproving, "what have I told you about defying the rules?"

She glances out of the window, watching the snow fly down to the ground. It mesmerises her, but she has to look away when a sharp sting hits her side. She focuses her attention on his crooked nose; not his eyes, for he can read minds, and the distaste he finds in hers will lead to another session with the Cruciatus Curse. "That those who defy the rules will be punished, Sir," she says, keeping her tone respectful even though all she wants to do is rip his stupid beard off of his stupid face.

"And what did you do?" She watches as he uses his wand to scratch his nose before resting it on the table again. "Again, might I add."

"I compared Professor Snape to a bat, Sir." The other Gryffindors had laughed with her, so she doesn't see what the big problem is: isn't the main concern of a teacher a child's happiness?

She almost laughs at her own mental question. Everyone knows that Dumbledore is no ordinary Headmaster, and that much is clear by the fact that he keeps a bat as a Potions teacher.

"And what do the rules say?"

Lily Luna tries to refrain from sighing. She knows what the rules say: a bunch of boring things that make this school feel more like a prison. "That a joke at the expense of a teacher is forbidden under all circumstances."

"I am sorry for what is about to happen, Lily, truly I am, but I just can't let you get away with breaking the rules." He readies his wand, and Lily Luna holds her head high.

A bolt of red light hits her and her body is overtaken by pain. She clamps her mouth down in an attempt to stop herself from screaming: she doesn't want to give him that satisfaction. It only lasts a few seconds, but that is long enough for Lily Luna to have bitten a hole into the bottom of her lip. "I don't know where your parents went wrong with you," he says, studying her face for a moment before looking away. "Both of them were so well behaved at school."

Her father worships the ground that Dumbledore walks on, and her mother was raised in a home where he was mentioned on the daily for being the saviour of the world. Their devotion to a world of lies is what brought them together. They are both the perfect pieces to Dumbledore's chess board, which is why he loves them so much. "I don't know either, Sir," she replies, not knowing what else to say.

"Your older brothers have turned out fine, as well," he murmurs, half to himself, half to her. "Maybe it's just the arrogance of females."

She keeps her face perfectly blank as her mind curses his very name. Her eldest brother tortures First-Year Slytherins for fun, and her second brother is named after the very man in this room and he tries to convert his fellow Slytherins into adoring Dumbledore. "Perhaps, Sir," she agrees, glancing at the door. "Am I free to go now?"

"Go ahead," he says, standing up and opening the door for her. "Do try not to get into anymore trouble this month, Lily. It would be a shame to see you in here again."

She nods in agreement, before walking down the stairs and into the corridor, where a tearful First-Year is waiting. He has a Ravenclaw tie, and is probably there because he messed up in lesson. Lily Luna feels momentarily sorry for him. "He's probably waiting for you," she says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okay," he whispers, turning to walk up the stairs. "Does it hurt?"

Lily Luna blinks twice before replying. "It hurts more if you don't comply with what he says. Be quick, or he'll become impatient."

The boy nods, hurrying up the stairs. Lily Luna feels sick: little kids shouldn't be punished like this. Dumbledore shouldn't find pleasure in destroying lives. If you listen to her parents, you would think that he is the epitome of kindness, and he only treats his pupils with respect. Lily Luna knows differently. The only thing Dumbledore treats his students with is pain.

* * *

ii.

She sits on the edge of the Gryffindor table, picking at her breakfast. She hates Valentine's Day. Every year Dumbledore gloats about how much support he has gotten through wonderful messages from his loyal followers. She hates how brainwashed everyone is. She hates the hopeful look in her youngest cousin's eyes everytime he opens a card. She hates—

She is distracted by a letter dropping in front of her. When she opens it she discovers a bright pink card in the shape of a heart, and she almost throws it away in distaste. She looks inside the card and discovers a message written in black ink: _meet me inside the unused Charms classroom - Your Secret Admirer_. On her first inspection there is no time, but at the back of the card there are seven hearts, and she assumes that is meant to be the meeting time. Clever, although a little suspicious. She places the card in her inside pocket. "Secret admirer?" her cousin, Roxanne, asks, smiling at her from across the table.

"Yeah," she replies, taking a bite out of her toast. "I'm not worried about it, though."

The day passes almost too slowly, but when seven arrives she is standing outside of the classroom, the hood of her robe up. Another hooded figure opens the door and steps back as they scan her face. "Come in," they say, in a more masculine voice, and Lily Luna walks into the classroom.

As she looks around the room, she notices that there are around a dozen people sitting in seats already, and around a dozen more empty chairs. She questions the safety of this as she lets the hooded figure guide her to a seat, and as she sits down she wraps her hand around her wand, just in case. A few more minutes of people walking in fly by, until all of the seats are filled. The hooded figure locks the door and seems to cast a few spells before pulling their hood down. Lily Luna widens her eyes in surprise when the face of Scorpius Malfoy, her brother's best friend, appears. "You are all here because you have shown a dislike towards the way things are run at this school," he says, looking at everyone individually but her. "I know how you feel. Ever since I was a child I was raised with the stories of how unfair Dumbledore's treatment is: my father regularly felt the power of his Cruciatus Curse, and I'm sure many of you have too." Finally, he looks into her eyes, and she takes a deep breath in. "Some of you are new here: some of you have been part of this movement for a long time. We call ourselves Anti-Headmaster-Torture, or AHT for short. We work against the Headmaster by making sure that Lower-Years do not have to feel the pain of the Cruciatus. We teach them the correct ways to behave around the school so that they don't accidentally slip up, and if they do get a detention with the Headmaster we try to lessen the pain by intervening."

He seems to compose himself before continuing. "Now, I understand if you don't want to join. It can get quite dangerous at times if we're trying to stop a student from getting the Cruciatus cast on them. But the offer stands, if you want to go against the Headmaster."

Lily Luna stays where she is, watching Scorpius carefully as he paces across the front of the room. When nobody leaves, he says, "We meet every other Tuesday in the Room of Requirement. First meeting next Tuesday. Come if you can at the same time as now."

The rest of the people walk out of the door as he unlocks it, but Lily Luna stays behind. "How do you fit into all of this?" she asks, leaning against the table and watching Scorpius as he pushes his platinum blond hair behind an ear.

"I believe that my father was unfairly treated: he never did anything wrong, but he was attacked because his own father once believed in the ideas that Riddle proposed. That wasn't fair, and the way he treats people that break the rules today still isn't fair. You should know that more than anyone."

Lily Luna thinks back to the time where her body was covered with stings and bruises. "Perhaps," she allows. "But how do you know that?"

"Your brother told me," he whispers gently. "He can't defy the rules like you, but he doesn't like Dumbledore either. It's an act."

"How do you know him pretending it's an act isn't an act?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"It just isn't." He looks at his watch. "You'd better go before you get caught out after curfew."

She sighs, walking towards the door. "Be careful of my brother, okay?"

She doesn't think that Scorpius heard her.

* * *

iii.

She is once again in his office, although this time it's because he heard her swearing when she stubbed her toe. He is looking down at her, disappointed. "I was hoping that I didn't have to speak to you this month, Lily," he says, trying to meet her green eyes with his blue ones. "At least, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you off."

 _Turns out we don't always get what we want_ is what she wants to say, but instead she says, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Can you tell me what you did wrong this time?"

Of course she can, she's not stupid. She acted too much like a teenager. "I broke one of the rules, Sir."

"And what rule would that be?"

She looks at his ear, which is partially covered in silvery white hair. "The rule that states one must not swear, Sir."

"Why did you break it?"

"I stubbed my toe. It hurt. Sir."

He smiles, showing his teeth. The next moment, a Stinging Hex hit the edge of her arm. Her fingers tightened around the edge of the table, her knuckles going white. "I am going to give you a choice, Lily." These choices are never good: last time she ended up with a bleeding nose instead of a broken toe. "You can have two more Stinging Hexes in sensitive areas or ten seconds under the Cruciatus curse."

Ten seconds would lead to an hour of involuntary twitching and the potential for a killer headache. Two more Stinging Hexes could easily be healed. She sighs slightly, letting go of the table. "I guess I will have two more Stinging Hexes, then," she says.

"Stand up for me, please." His voice is way too soft for what he is about to do.

She faces him, staring at his chin determinedly. He points his wand at her heart, and it takes everything in her power not to flinch as the spell hits her. Pained tears fill her eyes but she just blinks them away. "Turn around."

The next spell hits the base of her back. These hexes got their name for a reason. She turns back around to face him, wiping the edge of her eyes angrily as the tears leaked out. "I hope that I won't catch you swearing again," he says.

"You won't, Sir," she promises, although she doesn't know how empty that promise is. She has a bad temper and a tendency to refer to less-than-polite words.

"Good. Now, off you go."

She takes off at a slightly hurried speed and almost runs into the Second-Year waiting by the stairs. "Are you in trouble?" she asks, and the girl nods almost timidly. "I can't help you fully now, I'm running late, but if he gives you a choice take the one that you can easily heal." Lily Luna squeezes the younger girl's shoulder. "Stay safe."

She practically sprints all the way to the Room of Requirement. Once she gets in, she sinks back into an armchair that had materialised for her, sighing in relief. "What's wrong?" a Fifth-Year asks, slipping a hand into his pocket to get his wand out.

"Stinging Hexes. Can you heal them?"

The boy nods, asking her to point to where the stings are. She is faced with a wand pointed at her heart for the second time that day, and this time she does flinch as the light hits it, although she is quickly rewarded with relief. She sits back down on the oversized armchair with the Fifth-Year by her side as Scorpius starts the meeting. He has a dark-skinned beauty by his side, a little older than her. She has her hair in a bun and she talks in a confident manner as she introduces herself as Amata and suggests a new idea. They should leave messages around the school that paint the Headmaster in a negative light.

It sounds risky, but Lily Luna isn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She signs up to be one of the first to do the painting. If anything, it will improve her art skills.

* * *

iv.

She clings the bucket of paint in her hands, following Scorpius and the Fifth-Year from before. A long day of harmless pranks means that people are more tired, and therefore they are more likely to be asleep. Even so, they've shrouded the hallway in a darkness that only they can see through it. Lily Luna sets the bucket down. "Let's go," Scorpius whispers, handing out paint brushes.

They work quickly, often reaching across each other to get to what they needed to paint. It is a long process, but soon their work is displayed on the wall outside the Great Hall. "Brilliant," Scorpius says as he takes a step back to admire the work. "Let's go, guys."

They dispose of the painting items out of the window, before making their way to their own Common Rooms. The Fifth Year is in Gryffindor like her, so they make their way together. "I don't believe I ever asked your name," she says, slightly apologetic."

"It's fine," he replies, smiling at her. "I'm William, but most people just call me Will."

She nods. "Why don't you like him, Will?" she asks quietly.

"Because he's the reason my sister is locked up in St. Mungo's."

That's all she can get out of him, but it is enough for her to feel sorry for him. She squeezes his arm before making her way to her dorm. As none of the girls in her year like her, she has a dorm to herself, so nobody would notice her creeping in late at night.

The next day, she makes her way to breakfast early, and grins at the crowd around the door. The words 'Spread Happiness Not Cruciatus' stand out against the dark walls, and they are all anyone can talk about at breakfast. Will squeezes her hand under the table, and she feels more relaxed than she has in a long time.

* * *

v.

Exam season is around meaning the AHT meetings have been cancelled for the foreseeable future. The boredom has made Lily Luna more volatile, meaning she gets more detentions. She hasn't been sent to the Headmasters office yet, but it is only a matter of time.

It happens in Snape's class. She is too reckless when placing the ingredients in and she causes an explosion. Normally Snape just shrugs it off, but Dumbledore is watching their class today, and so she ends up outside of his office waiting for her punishment.

A Seventh-Year walks out of the office. She vaguely recognises her, and she winks at Lily Luna before walking down the corridor with a slight limp. Lily Luna makes her way up the stairs and into the office. "Sit down, Lily Luna."

She complies, watching Dumbledore carefully. She only lets thoughts about how scared she was of her punishment flash before her eyes before looking away from him. "I won't punish you too harshly, Lily," he says, confirming that he read her mind. "I understand that it was only an accident."

Lily Luna continues his thought. "But in the rules it says to punish anything that may harm another student or teacher."

"Yes. And unfortunately, that explosion could have harmed another student if you hadn't put that Shield Charm up fast enough."

She is tempted to put another Shield Charm up as the red light hits her, but then all rational thought fades away as it is replaced with an overwhelming pain. Her body convulses for close to a minute before he releases the spell. A small smile is on his face, one that she wants to rip off but she is too busy panting to do anything. After a minute she pulls herself up, holding a hand to her head in an attempt to relieve the pain in her mind. "I will see you soon, probably," he says, and Lily Luna stumbles out of his office and down the stairs.

She doesn't stop moving until she gets to the Common Room, where Will is waiting for her with concern on her face. He opens his arms as she falls onto the sofa, and she rests her head against his shoulder, trying to stop the overwhelming pain from taking over her. He strokes her hair, calming her down, and at that moment she is thankful that they are both in the AHT for she would have never found him otherwise.

* * *

vi.

June is a horrible month and Lily Luna doesn't know why. Dumbledore calls her into his office more times than she can count on her hands, and normally for reasons that didn't exist before. He says that she doesn't spend enough time studying (she has nothing left to study for). He says that she sits too close to boys (it is one boy). He finds an excuse to torture her in everything that she does and it drains her to the point of exhaustion. She doesn't know what to do to make it stop.

The AHT try and distract the Headmaster by messing around, but even when he has tortured two members in a day he still finds time to make an excuse to torture her so she asks them to stop. She doesn't know what has changed. She hasn't done anything wrong in the past month: the most notable thing she could name is that she got a boyfriend. Unless he found out something about the AHT, or discovered that she is normally the one leaving the hateful messages? But if he has found out about the messages, he would have been torturing Scorpius more, as he is usually the one to do them with her. Instead, he seems to like torturing Will.

One day it hits her, and the reason makes her sick. Lily Luna and Will are getting tortured more because Dumbledore is angry at them for some reason. The only thing that they have done lately is start to date. And that made Dumbledore angry.

Lily Luna frowns at that discovery. Unfortunately, she is not allowed to frown for long, as a spell hits her in the shoulder and causes one of the smaller bones to shatter. If only Dumbledore knew how to release his anger in a different way, lives would be so much easier.

* * *

vii.

The AHT agrees to meet over the holidays, so Lily Luna finds herself doing more than she ever thought she would. Now that school is over, her middle brother starts going to meetings, providing information on Dumbledore and naming his most avid supporters. Lily Luna refrains from stating that he is also one of his supporters, instead taking down the names of the people so that she can watch them next year at school.

She still cannot believe that people think Dumbledore does things for the Greater Good. He tortures students for a living. There are even rumours that he killed Voldemort after he killed over a hundred people. Dumbledore is the reason that her grandparents are dead, but her father doesn't see it.

Albus chalks Dumbledore's abuse of students down to his troubled childhood. His father was sent to Azkaban, his mother was killed by his sister, and he killed his sister. He also suspects that his previous love, Gellert Grindelwald, has something to do with his darkness. Lily Luna just thinks that Dumbledore is sadistic.

Still, it is nice to see her brother in a slightly more positive light than she had been for the past five years. James is still irredeemable in her eyes, but Albus seems to think otherwise. Every night, Lily Luna is forced into her eldest brother's company as they watch a Muggle film. She stays quiet whilst her brothers talk about Quidditch, even though she often wants to defend the Falcon's honour when her brothers start to talk about how behind they are in the league.

All in all, it's a sociable month. In between her brothers, cousins, AHT and Will, she is never left feeling lonely, even though she sometimes feels like she needs a break from the constant talking.

* * *

viii.

Victoire will get married in late August. As Lily Luna and Molly are the youngest females they are dragged into being flower girls. She doesn't particularly mind, as she gets an important role, but Molly can be heard swearing about it all through the month.

When they go shopping for dresses, Lily Luna forgets about the scars on her body from torture sessions, so when she looks up she is startled to see her cousins staring at her body. She quickly covers up, but not quick enough as Victoire throws out a hand and holds onto her arm. "What happened?" she asks, as Lucy circles around her body.

"I got in a fight with my cat one day," she says after a moment's pause.

Rose narrows her eyes in suspicion. "You don't own a cat, Lily Luna."

"Fine, it was Will's cat, but I still got in a fight with it."

She pulls her shorts and t-shirt back on. "I will just go with the first dress," she says as she slips her arms into her jacket. "I need to go now."

And she runs.

The day of the wedding is a bit awkward. She can feel her cousins' eyes on her whilst they get changed together, but she just ignores them as she puts her dress on. It is a beautiful dress, white with light blue flowers along the bottom. Her arms feel bare as she has not got a jacket on, but she ignores this and hopes that the scars on her arm blend in enough with her brown skin.

The day goes nicely and Lily Luna finds herself content as she dances with her brothers and Hugo. She hasn't felt as close to her family since joining the AHT but this wedding seems to have changed that. She is glad for times like these.

* * *

ix.

She finds herself missing the joys of August as she is back at school. She is not called into the Headmasters office until she is caught in a broom closet with Will. They were only kissing, but Dumbledore flips and gives them two months of detention alongside a torture session.

When she tells the AHT at the next meeting, Amata smiles and suggests a plan. They should increase the number of messages: they have appeared to be ineffective so far. "I think I've got a way to make them more memorable," she says.

Lily Luna is part of the next gathering to paint a message, and she follows Scorpius and Amata as they discuss the message. She is only half-listening, her mind back in the Common Room with Will. "Hand the paint," Amata says, and Lily Luna passes the bucket of blood-red paint.

Scorpius gave Lily Luna a paintbrush as Amata drops a bag to the floor. "What's in there?" she asks, and Amata shakes her head.

"You'll find out later."

Lily Luna has been tasked with drawing their symbol (the letters AHT in a burst of light coming out of a wand) whilst Scorpius and Amata paint the letters. They are finished before her, so she hardly notices them stringing something to the wall. "Let's go," they say once Lily Luna is finished.

As usual, they throw their equipment out the window before making their way to their Common Rooms. Lily Luna meets Will on the sofa and kisses him goodnight before making her way to her dorm.

The next morning, she makes her way to the Great Hall with Molly and Hugo and is just as horrified as they are to see the banner of dead rats across the wall. The message underneath in blood-red paint says, 'With Dumbledore As Headmaster Students Are Dying Just Like These Rats.'

* * *

x.

Lily Luna is cursing the entire Zabini name as she is led to the Headmaster's office. She isn't saying it very quietly, so Amata glares at her. Lily Luna doesn't feel sorry for the rude things she says about her mother, though, as Amata deserves it.

Amata had so cleverly arranged another painting session, this one supposedly bigger and better than the rest. But as it was bigger and better it took longer to do, so they were caught in the act by the Caretaker. If only they had stuck to simpler things…

Scorpius squeezes Lily Luna's shoulder from where he walks next to her. "It'll be fine," he whispers in her ear. "I'm sure she has a plan."

"You depend on her too much," Lily Luna retorts, watching Will's face as he looks uncomfortable with the closeness of the two.

"Maybe," he replies gently, but then they are being pushed up the stairs to the office.

Dumbledore looks down on them as they walk into the office. His face gets more annoyed as the Caretaker explains what happened, and when he finally leaves Dumbledore turns to Lily Luna. "What did you do that for?" he asks, seemingly upset and disappointed.

"I am uncomfortable with the way you discipline, Sir," she replies, twirling her hands together. "My parents never told me that you used the torture curse on students."

"That's because they never misbehaved." Dumbledore sighs. "This cannot go unpunished. For any of you."

He turns to look at Amata, pointing his wand at her chest. Lily Luna watches as Amata ducks under the stream of red light and gets her own wand out. "I want to know why you torture children," she says sharply, breathing heavily.

Will lets out a short moan whilst Scorpius places a hand to his head. Dumbledore stares at the wand, his own not wavering. "I do it because how else will they learn, if they're not being punished for bad behaviour."

"That's ridiculous," Amata declares, her wand letting out a few sparks. "Abusing children isn't going to make them behave more: look at Lily Luna, for example."

As Dumbledore's eyes glance at her, she shrugs slightly. "I never thought it was a good way to get me to behave," she mutters, glancing at Scorpius. "It just made me more annoyed."

"I always thought I could change you," he says, almost to himself. "You were always my favourite of the Potter children."

Lily Luna scrunches up her nose at that. "My brothers never got a broken arm."

"I never cared enough about them," he replies, lowering his wand slightly.

"You're disgusting," Amata says. "Avada Kedavra."

Dumbledore flies backward with the force of the spell, and Lily Luna is frozen in shock for a few moments before Amata is tugging on everyone's shoulders and forcing them to run. She is still dazed as they follow Amata through the school and out of the doors. Hopefully by the time he is found they will be far away. Lily Luna is too young for Azkaban.

* * *

xi.

They sit in the trial room together, waiting to say their parts. Lily Luna sent a Patronus to her father the day before they were caught, telling him that she was afraid and wanted to be saved. They were without food for days.

"Amata Zabini," the judge calls, and the dark-skinned girl gets up with no small amount of glaring at Lily Luna.

"You did the right thing," Scorpius says once she left. "Even if we end up going to Azkaban for it. I never thought that she would kill him."

Will nods along with him. "I know," Lily Luna says, her hands shaking in her lap. "I didn't know what else to do: I had to get us to safety. We were in that forest for days and—"

Will rests a hand on her leg. "It's fine."

They sit in silence until Scorpius is called in. Then Lily Luna starts to nervously mumble under her breath, singing a Muggle song. It isn't long before Will is called in, and then she is all alone.

It seems like hours before she is called in herself, but in reality it's probably more like twenty minutes. She follows the Auror until she is put into a wooden chair facing the judge. "You have the choice to take Veritaserum. You can choose to not take any but bear in mind that anything you would say without would not be as effective."

"It's fine," Lily Luna replies, taking the potion from the Auror besides her and swigging it.

"Your name is Lily Luna Potter, correct?"

"Yes." The word is drawn out of her mouth.

"You were born on the second of October, 2007, to Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter?"

"Yes."

"What happened on the twenty-third of October?"

"I was painting on the wall with Amata Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy, and William Davidson when the Caretaker caught us. He took us to the Headmaster's Office, where Professor Dumbledore told us that we had to be punished. He held his wand in the direction of Amata and cast the Cruciatus Curse. She avoided it and pointed her wand at him. They talked for a bit. When Professor Dumbledore said that he cared about me, she called him disgusting and cast the spell to kill him. Then we ran."

"Why did you run with them?"

Lily Luna glances around the courtroom and spots her parents looking at her nervously. Neither of them look angry at her for being there when their favourite person died, so maybe they already know how terrible he really was.

"I didn't know what else to do. I was in shock when Professor Dumbledore died."

"What were you painting on the wall?"

"It was a message the AHT had come up with. It was supposed to be a picture of Dumbledore torturing a young child and the young child saying stop."

"What is the AHT?"

"Anti-Headmaster-Torturing. Scorpius runs it, but it started back when his father was in school."

The judge seems to think about that. Maybe he didn't know that before? "Why did you join?"

"Ever since I started the school, Professor Dumbledore tortured me whenever I did something slightly wrong. Once, he caught me swearing after I stubbed my toe, and he hit me three times with a Stinging Hex: once in my shoulder, once where my heart is and once in the base of my back. I also hated how he tortured younger students."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the way you were disciplined?"

"You think people would have really believed that Albus Dumbledore is capable of hurting anyone? My own parents worshipped the ground he walked. Who could I tell? The only people that would have believed me are the people that were also getting tortured."

The judge seems to think about this. "Did you know Amata was going to kill him?"

"No! At the start of the night, I didn't even know that we were going to go to his office. I was just hoping for a quiet night."

"Do you feel sorry that he died?"

"No." She winces at the bluntness of her words. "I'm sorry. He was creepy and broke my bones more than once in what he called a good form of discipline. I think he was evil. Mentally unhinged. My brother said it was due to his traumatic past."

"Thank you, Lily. That will be all."

Lily Luna can't stop the words from seeping out of her mouth. "Please don't call me Lily. He called me Lily. I'm Lily Luna."

"I'm sorry, Lily Luna."

She is led into a side room, where Scorpius and Will are. "Where's Amata?" she asks.

"Apparently Amata said she wouldn't mind killing anyone again or something. I don't know the specifics but she's not allowed alone with people now."

Lily Luna blinks twice. She never expected that: granted, she doesn't know Amata that well, but still. It is a shock.

"You can come in," an Auror says.

Lily grabs onto Will's hand as they walk into the room. "We have come to a conclusion," the judge says, looking down on them. "You three are free to go. The vandalism will be dealt with by your school." Lily Luna feels her face pale. "Headmistress McGonagall will not hurt you."

She lets out a breath and wraps her arms around Scorpius and Will. They are free.

Her parents rush down to see her, her father wrapping her into a hug. "I didn't realise," her mother whispers.

Her parents' mind has changed. That makes her feel so much better.

* * *

xii.

Everything has changed around school. There is no more torturing. Professor Snape is the Deputy Headmaster now. The only punishment is writing lines. All is well.

Other than the fact that Lily Luna, Scorpius, and Will are treated weirdly for what happened, everything is almost normal. That and the fact that Scorpius now sleeps in Gryffindor.

December is a chilly month, but a month for change. And Lily Luna loves it. Although she still twitches occasionally and gets chronic headaches, and although Scorpius sometimes looks to Amata only to realise she is not there, and although Will's sister is still in St Mungo's, they believe that everything will be fine.

* * *

 **whoops crappy.**

 **5k words later i'm here. i'm not sure how i got that many words from this idea but hey ho. don't think i made dumby's evil enough.**

 **~butter**


	12. in my field of paper flowers

**Different Era!AU**

 **Lily Luna/Dean (romantic)**

 **Assignment 6: Media Studies: Pulp Fiction: write a story out of chronological order.**

 **(ginny is arthurs younger sister, harry is just a gen older, so he went to school with sirius etc and took the role of james in that situ. lily luna is named after remus and harry's mum. albus sev is now eddie septimus)**

 **word count: 1256**

* * *

 **in my field of paper flowers (I lie inside myself for hours)**

* * *

She stares down at him with shock on her face. This is not supposed to happen. Dean isn't supposed to be just lying there, dead. She is half expecting him to spring up and laugh, to say it's a joke, to take her hand and kiss her cheek. But he doesn't, and she's left alone.

* * *

He grabs her hand as soon as he walks into the Room of Requirement, and she jumps into his arms. She hasn't seen him in months: not since he had to run away because he's a supposed Muggle-born. She kisses his cheek and cries into his shoulder, and her older brother rolls his eyes at her at her emotions. "Are you okay?" Dean asks, his voice warm in her hair.

She's fine: the Carrows are hard to work with but it's not like she's not used to it. She's been friends with Neville for years and he attracts disaster wherever he goes. She nods, and he draws away from her, looking around at everyone else. His eyes linger on Seamus, who has a bruised face, and Lavender, who is sitting with Parvati and discussing plans. "Did I miss much?" he says softly, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"Neville has already come through. He is plotting something, I'm not sure what. We stayed behind to wait for you and to wait with the younger years."

"Well, we better join the party then," he states, grabbing her hand in his own dark one. "After all, we wouldn't want to be late."

Lily Luna grins at him. "Of course not," she replies, "that would just be rude, and we would never want to be rude."

He squeezes her hand before they take off through the corridors together.

* * *

Dean has always been her favourite. Even when they were in First-Year and he was just a little boy obsessed with football. Even when Neville was admired by everyone.

And especially now, in Fifth Year, when he's sitting across from her at the table with his head in his cereal whilst he is trying to catch a few extra minutes of sleep. "Hey, Seam," Lily Luna whispers across the table. "Look."

Seamus laughs loudly before nudging Dean in the side to wake him up. "It's morning time, Dean," he says, still laughing.

Dean lifts his head up, a piece of cereal stuck to his face and a bleary look in his eyes. He smiles at Lily Luna as he sees her. "Hi," he murmurs, "what time is it?"

Lily Luna takes pity on him as Seamus bursts out with laughter again. "Almost time for Potions."

Dean sighs, rubbing at his face absently. "Too early for that."

He rests his head back on his bowl, and this time Seamus hits him round the shoulder to wake him up. Lily Luna smiles at them. Despite the toad that is called Umbridge, they can help her find humour in the world, and that she respects.

* * *

The lead up to the Yule Ball is exciting. Dean asks her on the day after the announcement: just for fun, just to go as friends. Her friendship with Dean is one of her favourite things, so she agrees. She ignores her eldest brother as he threatens Dean (for if Dean doesn't make her day as enjoyable as possible James Sirius was going to kick his ass), and is surprised when her other brother, Ed the Slytherin, walks over to them and congratulates her for getting a date. He never talks to them anymore, preferring to talk to the enemy, so it is a relief to find out that he still cares about her.

The day of the Yule Ball starts normally. In the morning she has a snowball fight with Dean, Seamus and Neville, and Ron and Hermione join in halfway through with Lavender and Parvati. However, the girls of her house drag her away not long after, telling her that she needs to get ready even though all she wants to do is destroy Dean in the snowball fight.

She puts a red dress robe on that complements her hair, and places a bracelet on that her father got her when she was a baby. She sits patiently as Lavender does her hair and Parvati does her makeup. Hermione is nowhere to be seen.

Dean looks gorgeous in his dark blue robe, and Lily Luna smiles at him as she walks down the stairs. He doesn't smile back, and she realises that he is busy staring at her, which makes her feel fuzzy inside. As she reaches him, he says, "You look beautiful."

From where Seamus stands beside Dean, he nods in agreement, saying, "You don't shape up too badly, Lils."

Lily Luna rolls her eyes. "Shall we go, then?"

Seamus is meeting his date, a nice Ravenclaw in their year called Terry Boot, in the Entrance Hall, so they go down together. Hermione soon steals the show, with her new looks and her Seeker date, but Lily Luna doesn't mind that much as Dean tells her that he thinks she's prettier, and it really is amusing to see her cousin strop. She tells him to grow up as they walk into the Ball together, and he shares two reluctant dances with Parvati's twin before she gives up and goes to dance with a boy from Beauxbatons. It serves him right, even though she feels sorry for him.

She soon forgets him as she slow dances with Dean, and then his lips find hers and it's electrifying and she swears she can hear Seamus cheering.

* * *

They've just won the Quidditch Game. Lily Luna holds the Snitch triumphantly in her hand whilst Dean spins her around, his Chaser gloves discarded on the floor. This is happiness.

Seamus wraps his arms around both of their shoulders, and the trio of friends huddle close together as they celebrate their victory. The war is harsh, but little victories like these make it worthwhile. As long as they have each other, they'll be fine.

* * *

Lily Luna finds Seamus in the Great Hall, her mind swirling. He is crouched besides Lavender, who is weakly breathing and is covered in wounds. He looks as sad as she feels. "They don't deserve this," he says, his voice harsh.

"I know," she replies, placing a shaking hand on his shoulders, her eyes too dry. "They should be with us. Taking a break."

"Not just lying there, doing nothing." Lily Luna sees the tears brimming in Seamus' eyes, and she squeezes his shoulder. "I—I never thought either of them would get hurt, you know? Dean is—was the bravest man I've ever known, and—and…"

"I know," Lily Luna says, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I never thought they would get him either. Let's just hope that Lavender pulls through."

"She better, or I'll get Parvati to tell her off." Seamus tries to joke, but it falls flat.

"Yeah," Lily Luna replies, looking at Lavender's head where Parvati is, brushing Lavender's hair out of her face and kissing her forehead every so often. "I think that would be the best course of action."

The fighting starts again not long after, and Lily Luna throws herself into the battle, Seamus by her side. This is for Dean, for Lavender, for everyone who is lost or injured. They deserve this revenge.

They win the battle, but it doesn't feel like they've won to Lily Luna. She's lost multiple cousins, and she's lost her Dean. Things won't ever be the same again.

* * *

 **i'm not sure how much sense this makes but now i really want to write a fic with a lily luna/seamus/dean friendship prominent. like a full blown mc. idk.**

 **~butter.**


	13. they keep our love behind bars

**Creativity Month: Azkaban!AU**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna/Bellatrix (um bellatrix is in the same year as harry (narcissa's daughter instead of sister) because i feel uncomfortable romantically pairing them two if bellatrix is 57 years older than lily luna :) )**

 **Yes this is gonna be cross-gen and fem-slash so…**

 **Word Count: 779**

* * *

 **they keep our love behind bars (when we're free we can destroy the world)**

* * *

Lily Luna hung upside-down from the bars, bored out of her mind. Why couldn't they have something to do in these cages, like sudoku, or people to murder?

"Is that safe?" a voice asked, and Lily Luna slid down to face the girl in the opposite cage.

"We'll find out, won't we?" she said, grinning at the woman. "I've never seen you before."

"You've only been here for a few days," the woman replied. "I've been watching you. You're calmer than most people have been."

Lily Luna thought about that as she did a handstand. Her hair flowed down to the floor, as she said, "I don't think I've done anything wrong."

"You're on the top floor. That's for all the bad people. You must have done _something_."

Lily Luna fell back to the floor, lying on her back and looking at the ceiling. "Nope. Just killed a couple hundred of Muggles. Nothing wrong at all."

The other woman laughed, and Lily Luna turned her head to watch her curly hair bob up and down. "I think I like you, kid," she said, a wicked grin on her face. "What's your name?"

Lily Luna looked back at the ceiling, closing her eyes. "Lily Luna."

"I'm Bellatrix."

Lily Luna sat back up sharply. "The Bellatrix? The one that killed my dad's best mate, Ron Weasley, and then turned to around to kill Molly Weasley?"

She grinned sharply. "That's me. Apparently I'm dangerous, or whatever, so they shut me up in here."

"You killed my nan and my uncle," Lily Luna said, tilting her head to the side. "But then my dad killed your leader, so…"

"Wow, you're Harry Potter's kid!" Bellatrix shook her head. "That kid was such a brat at school."

"I can believe that…" Lily Luna looked out of her cage. "But, yeah, it's nice to meet you, Bellatrix."

* * *

Lily Luna was doing her best impression of a bat when her father walked down the corridor. His eyes were trained on the wall, so she pulled a face at Bellatrix before climbing down the bars and sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Hello, Lily Luna," her father said stiffly, his face showing discomfort as he looked down at her.

"What brings you here?" she asked, glancing at her dirty nails before looking at her father's perfectly manicured ones.

"Wanted to see how you were holding up?" it was phrased as a question, as if he wasn't sure if that was the answer.

"What, feeling guilty that you arrested your daughter?" Lily Luna raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.

"You killed people, Lily!" Ah. That's what he wanted to address. "How?"

"Easy. Got my wand, cast some spells, caused their insides to combust." His face went pale, so she grinned a shark-like grin at him. "Easy."

"Lily." Serious now. She changed her face appropriately. "Killing someone has a serious effect on the soul. It's not, as you say, easy."

Lily Luna tilted her head, looking up at him. "Haven't you killed people before?"

He sighed, placing a hand on his head. "It's not the same. I killed them because it was necessary."

"Maybe it was necessary for me to kill them Muggles. Maybe I killed them because they were murderers themselves."

"Lily, you bragged about killing the Muggles to Scorpius."

Lily Luna looked up whimsically. "Oh, yeah, I did. Well, he wanted to know what I did, so I told him."

Harry just shook his head. "You're ridiculous, Lily." He glanced down at his watch. "Goodbye."

Lily Luna laughed as he walked off. "I think he likes what I did," she said, and Bellatrix laughed from the cage opposite her.

* * *

Bellatrix had a good sense of humour and a better view on life. Lily Luna admired her determination to find a way out of the cell, but so far all of her efforts had landed her with heavier wards on her cage.

She was watching Bellatrix scrape her nails against a weakened bit of floor when an idea hit her. "My cage doesn't have as many wards on it," she said. "If I try to get out, I can try and help you out too."

Bellatrix grinned at her, placing her broken nails on her bars. "Sounds like a plan," she said. "I'm in."

* * *

They danced through the halls of Azkaban together, hand held in hand. Their laughter rang through the walls and the guards could do nothing to stop them as they walked out of the doors and onto a boat. "To a better future," Bellatrix said, grinning at her with broken teeth.

Lily Luna smiled back. They had a long way to go, but soon the world would be theirs.

* * *

 **lol this was gonna turn out differently but I kind of like it? idk.**

 **~butter**


End file.
